Hawk Hood
Hawk Hood is a Mech Mouse whose specialty is in archery. He's a very intelligent mouse, and likes to play chess with other Mech Mice. He's good friends with the Genesis Squad, but hates the Coaxs Squad for some unknown reason. History Hawk Hood is a very mysterious character. He grew up in an unknown land, and can't remember anything about his childhood. Many figure that his memory of his childhood was erased by the Dark Union, for some unknown reason. All Hawk could remember about his childhood was when his birthday is, and helping someone before being shot with a large, white beam. The large, white beam that he's constantly describing is evidence that someone may have erased his memory, since all memory erasers shoot bright, white lights at the victim. Hawk's "first day of second life" (as he commonly describes the day of his memory being possibly erased), was on September 20, 1997. After that Hawk found himself lost in the mountains of North Rugo, however, this wasn't the location that his memory was erased. Hawk lived in the mountains for 3 weeks, until he came across a poor Mech Mice family. The family took him in, and cared for him. When they realized that he knew nothing of his past, they adopted him. Hawk was adopted by the Williams Family, but Hawk kept his old name. Hawk quickly became fond of his new family, but was cursed by the fact that he didn't know his real parents. In 1998 he decided to begin a investigation to discover his real family. He explored the Rugo Mountain Chain for 2 years with his adopted brother, Ironwo Williams, until they returned home in 2000. When the two returned they found their home filled with two new siblings, a 1 year-old pup and a newborn. The family quickly lost large amounts of money due to the new expenses, and a recent, small scale robbery. Hawk and Ironwo had to take up more responsibilities in the family, and had to pan for gold in the nearby rivers. The family barely made it through 2000, but things became better in 2001 when Ironwo left to the city to get a job. Ironwo would supply the family with 1% of his income, while Hawk stayed to help his adopted father cut lumber, and hunt. Over the next year, Hawk would build a strong relationship with his father. He was still confused about his past, and always wondered what happened. He believed that his memory was erased, but he wanted to figure out who or what did it. His past was so scary and secret that he tried to ignored it. Personality Hawk Hood is an extremely serious mouse, like Nightshade. But Hawk Hood talks much more, and seems to almost never stop talking. Though he talks in a deep voice, and is always using large words no one understands. He stares a lot, and doesn't understand a lot of jokes. He also seems to never stop describing the bright light he saw that may have erased his childhood memories. Gallery File:Mech_Mice_Family.jpg|Hawk leaving his adopted family to go to River State. File:Mech_Mice_Spike_Woods.jpg|Hawk on the Apple Trail; painted by Sir Hillum Darth. File:Mech_Mice_Adventure.jpg|Second painting of Hawk on the Apple Trail. Quotes Trivia *He and Nightshade hang out sometimes, but they just sit around eating and hardly say a word. See Also *Ziro *Airsera Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes